Whole
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: A half demon has plans to steal the Sacred Jewel from a very pregnant Kagome. Will they succeed? Will Inuyasha save Kagome in time? Is everything as it seems? One Shot


A bead of sweat dropped down the young kitsune demon's forehead. His pointed ears twitched to the sounds of nature humming around him as he focused. Inuyasha was leaning forward, amber eyes very intent. "You always want to be focused, Shippo." He began. "Be aware of your surroundings, yourself, and most importantly, surrounding auras. This could save your life." Shippo nodded again, his fists tightening. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but immediately tensed. He whipped around, silver hair splaying around him. "Shippo, go to Sango and Miroku's. Do you understand?" He said seriously. Shippo eyed the hanyou with confusion. "B-But-" "Do as I say!" Without explanation Inuyasha leapt off in the opposite direction. Shippo cast a glance behind him before heading towards Sango and Miroku's home. _'It's probably Kagome... I hope she's alright.'_

* * *

><p>A lazy breeze ambled through the meadow as though it was not in a hurry. It was a bright, warm summer day as the form hid in the shade of a great oak tree. Turquoise eyes were narrowed and spying, though it was a sense of smell that dragged Hiroshi a few miles away from the sacred tree. What Hiroshi lacked in stature was gained in quickness. As a half wolf demon, he retained most of their genetic speed. He had admirable claws and thick, long, chestnut hair. But his canine like ears perched on the top of his ears were a dead give away he was a half demon. A hanyou. Freckles were sprinkled on his suntanned skin as he watched the clearing for a priestess.<p>

Hiroshi had learned early in life that there was no true place in the world for a half breed like him. Upon his birth the wolf tribe knew he was of human blood. His wolf demon mother fled with him for their safety and livelihood, always terrified the clan would find and kill them both. His human father met his end long before, the whole human village slaughtered and burned to the ground. Hiroshi lost his mother before he even met the age of four. His life was only spared because the wolf demon assassin took a mix of pity and disgust for him and sent him out of sight, never to return to that area again.

And so Hiroshi fled from place to place, scrounging and scavenging for survival without an ally in the world. Until he was told of the Sacred Jewel, a jewel with unlimited power which could grant any wish. Which could make him whole. He travelled endlessly until he found the sacred village of the priestess. Priestess Kagome. He was wary of her power, the only one in all the land worthy and powerful enough to protect and contain the jewel. But she was pregnant. She would be physically weakened and distracted. If Hiroshi ever stood a chance against her, it would be now.

His stomach was flipping as he glanced at his claws. Could they spill the warm blood of of a pregnant woman and her innocent? Thoughts of his own mother being hunted with a child in her arms haunted him. Life as he had to live wouldn't do. He tightened his hands into fists and waited. His breath snagged in his throat as the Priestess came into view. She was impossibly round but still clad in flowing, red hakama pants and a white robe. Her long, wavy hair was tied in a low pony tail, few defiant strands falling free into the wind. She set a basket down and sat on her knees, picking herbs and weeds for medicinal needs.

Hiroshi glared, his body ignoring the reflex to move. Once he started an attack he could not stop. He had heard of this woman's incredible power but there was no way she could upset his speed in her condition. His teal eyes watched the iridescent jewel swinging gently around her neck. It was ringing, calling for him. With a deep breath, he lunged forward as if the wind carried him. The distance closed between them fast than he could've ever imagined. His claw raised he let out a feral snarl. It didn't even seem like she had seen him coming. To Hiroshi's surprise, however, his claws never met her soft flesh.

In what seemed like a bright flash and a dull thud his back had been thrown against something. When his eyes opened again he was yards away from the priestess who was remarkably standing. She already had another arrow pulled taut and aimed right at him. His eyes narrowed, as he realized a bright, glowing arrow had pinned him to this tree. He reached to yank it out but it shocked his hand away. Kagome frowned, her arrow unwavering. "Demon! No, hanyou! What do you want!" Her inquiry was met with silence. Hiroshi looked away, shame washing over him.

"Why attack me unprovoked? Have you come like many others for the Sacred Jewel?" Hiroshi's face answered even if his voice didn't. After a moment, Kagome lowered her bow and arrow. "I see." Slowly, she began to make her way over to the broad tree. The hairs on the back of Hiroshi's neck began to tingle. He watched her intently as she reached toward the glowing arrow. "Don't make me regret setting you free. I have many ways to destroy you without my bow and arrow, you know." her words weren't necessarily threatening but Hiroshi could sense some truth in them. She yanked on the arrow with ease and it slid out of his armor.

He fell a short distance to the ground and dashed away from the priestess, assessing the situation. "The Sacred Jewel grants no wishes. It's certainly nothing to kill a pregnant woman over." Hiroshi swallowed hard. "You lie! I know all about what the jewel does, you're just trying to convince me not to steal it!" He shot back. Kagome shook her head with a sad smile. "The Sacred Jewel is only interested in itself. It wants to be drenched in sorrow and power because it's power goes up exponentially. It never gives anyone what they want, besides. Who says you can't be a half demon?" Hiroshi felt his cheeks grow hot. He wasn't sure what was worse, his lineage being commented on by demons or humans.

"You'll never know what it's like to not belong somewhere! You're a human woman, a priestess. People look up to and respect you. Humans and demons look down on me with disgust and disdain!" Hiroshi cried out passionately. He glowered at Kagome as she slowly approached him, one hand on her stomach. "I may never fully understand, hanyou..." She began quietly. She slowly grabbed Hiroshi's rough hand and placed it on her own stomach. "What's your name?" Hiroshi blinked, a heat falling over his cheeks and burning his ears. "H-Hiroshi... Wh-" He stammered. "Hiroshi, I may be human but my mate and husband is half demon. And out child, will be quarter demon." Hiroshi's turquoise eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I've seen the struggles you go through first hand, you're not alone. My child will face many of those same trials... My mate even sought the jewel for his own devices, to become full demon just like you. But then he realized that he only had to accept himself. If you don't accept yourself then nobody will." A slow wind rustled between the two. Kagome shut her eyes and smile. "...I" Hiroshi never finished his sentence. A red blur blew by grabbing Kagome and setting her down very gently near by.

"Inu-Inuyasha wai-" Before Hiroshi knew it he was against that same oak tree, pinned with a giant demon sword pinned to his throat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's cries were falling on very deaf, angry ears. Inuyasha began slowly applying pressure to Tessaiga. The look in his eyes was very dark and very dangerous. "Hanyou... The penalty for threatening my pregnant mate and our unborn cub is death without trial..." He seethed in a throaty snarl. Hiroshi shut his eyes tight as Inuyasha pressed even harder. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA! SIT!" To Hiroshi's surprise Inuyasha slammed to the ground with great force. Kagome waddled over quickly and plopped herself on his back. "Well, now you've met Inuyasha. Protective might be an understatement... But I think, no... I believe Hiroshi, you didn't have it in you to strike me and take the jewel." Kagome said with a knowing smile. Hiroshi flicked something out of his eye. "You're too kind, priestess." "You should go, once he gets up he might be a little uncontrollable." Hiroshi nodded and turned. He waited a moment before starting off, turning to Kagome. "I'll make you proud... Just as I am." He took off quickly without another word. With a smile, Kagome slowly got off of Inuyasha and sat beside him.

He clambered out of the tiny dirt crater and pouted shamelessly at Kagome. "How could you sit me? He was gonna murder you and steal the Sacred Jewel, _Kagome_!" "There, there Inuyasha. I told you, he didn't have it in me to kill me. One of his parents is human too, ya know." Inuyasha let out a frustrated whistle. "That kind of attitude will get you killed! You can't every demon and hanyou mercy or a chance to get away! I think you're too soft to be the priestess guarding the Sacred Jewel. Maybe you took over for Kaede-baba too soon." Inuyasha spit out, his arms crossed. Now Kagome was starting to get angry. "I am every bit powerful enough to protect the Sacred Jewel! I pinned him to a tree with my eyes closed. Contrary to popular belief I was never in any danger, _Inuyasha." _said Kagome crossly. Her voice was steadily rising. "Fine, next time I'll let you be foolish and get yourself killed! Fine by me!" He shot back, jumping to his feet. "FINE." Kagome roared back, shooting to hers. She immediately regretted it, however. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and slowly began lowering to the ground.

In an instant Inuyasha was bracing her stomach and back and had placed her on the ground. "What is it? What's wrong?" Before she could answer Inuyasha had placed his hand to her forehead. He brushed dark hair out of her eyes and peered into her flushed face. "Ah, nothing. Gomen." She uttered quietly. Inuyasha shhh'd her. "Just forget it, never mind. Just relax for you and the baby. I'd always save you, even if you don't need saving. Come here..." He pulled the pregnant woman close and made her lean on his shoulder. Kagome chuckled. "Inuyasha... How did you know?" He gave a cocky chuckle at this. "I know everything about you, stupid. You're working the baby up. You should relax for the rest of the day..." He only heard a faint snore come from the tired woman. He rolled his eyes and very gently scooped Kagome up. "Baka woman."


End file.
